Cajun Spice Dream World
by scott has a pole up his ass
Summary: I had a dream about Cajun Spice for some odd reason and well here it is. Warning containes very odd...oddness, review if you want to.


"What do yah want cajun?" Rogue asked, looking up from her book.

"Well I don't know chere, we're at a resturant, and all you seem to be doing is reading a book…where did you get dat book anyway? You didn't have one when I kidnapped you." Remy pointed out.

"Ah found it, now shut up so ah can read." Rogue spat.

"Well dis has to be the most boring Marti Gras ever." Remy sighed, slipping down in his chair.

"Not mah problem." Rogue shrugged.

"You know Julien and his assassin gang were supposed to come up and attack us five minutes ago." Remy said lazily.

"Who?" Rogue asked, not looking up from her book.

"Julilen, he was supposed to come here and get in a fight with de two of us, then you were supposed to absorb his memories, den I tell you that it ain't safe for you to be seen with me, and as soon as I'm about to leave you tell me dat you know where dey have mon ass hole of a father and we go and rescue him. But it looks like de're not going to show up, there goes that plan." Remy explained, now having her full attention.

"Yah had a whole fight scene and everything planned out! And what do yah mean rescue yah're father! What the hell happened tah him!" Rogue yelled, jumping out of her seat.

Right when she yelled that was when Julien and his gang decided to walk through the door.

"Well, well looks like Le Diable Blank here thought he could play us all, well he can't do dat dat eaisily now can he." Julien smirked.

"Ah'm geussin that yah're Julien." Rogue stated, crossing her arms, while Remy slowly got out of his seat.

"The one and only chere." Julien smirked, causing Remy to growl.

"Well then ah got a little present for yah." Rogue smirked, walking over to him, taking both her gloves off.

With that she grabbed his and one of his lackeys faces, absorbing them, and then grabbed Remy's arm and ran out of the restaurant.

"What was dat chere!" Remy yelled.

"Me savin yah no good lyin' theivin' ass." Rogue replied, stopping when she thought she lost them.

"So now probably ain't the right time to ask…mias do you know where my father is?" Remy asked, getting slapped in the face.

"Sorry, Julien wanted meh tah do that." Rogue shrugged, smirked at the fact that Remy was now rubbing his jaw.

"Right." Remy rolled his eyes.

"And yas ah know where yah father is, he's at the assassin strong hold, but ah sure as hell ain't gunna help yah find him." Rogue glared.

"I figured as much chere. Mias I truly am so-" Remy started to say.

"There she is!" Scott yelled, cutting Remy off, "And she's with one of Magneto's lackeys too!"

"Lackey! I am not a lackey! Wait…okay maybe I am." Remy htought it over, right before Wolvering jumped and grabbed Remy by his shirt line.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't skewer you right now bub." Logan growled.

"Ah think she wants tah do it first." Rogue said, pointing at a blond woman, who was walking along side a couple of men, all of them carrying weapons.

"Dis just ain't my day." Remy groaned.

"You got that right Gumbo." Logan growld, pressing his claws slightly into Remy's neck.

"What do you think your doing with mon husband!" Bella donna yelled, runing over and punching Logan in the face, causing him to drop Remy, "If any one gets tah kill him it should be moi!"

"I can just feel de love." Remy rolled his eyes, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Hey he kidnapped my schwester, I should get to killl him…even though I jreally don't want to….but still!" Kurt yelled, also joining the fight.

"Hey I should get to kill him because I'm the leader of this group!" Scott yelled, also joining.

"You guys-" Ororo started to say.

"I get to kill him!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"I've been wanting to kill him for a longer time then you have!"

"You guys." Ororo tried again.

"Well my hobby is killing bub!"

"My job is killing!"

"He kidnapped my shwester! I want to atleast hurt him!"

"As the leader can't I atleast blast him through a wall? Come, on I barely ever get to maim people."

"See, none of you would know how to kill him the proper way."

"Oh and you would girly."

"Didn't I just say dat I'm an assassin, so yeah I WOULD!"

"**YOU GUYS**!" Ororo yelled.

"What!" they all yelled back.

"He's gone." Ororo sighed.

"This is all your fault!" All of them yelled at each other, pointing at one another, other than Ororo, who just rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm going to go kill my no good husband." Belladonna announced, walking away with her onterauge.

"Well I'm going to slice and dice that kidnapping pain in my neck." Logan growled.

Before Scott could announce what he was going to do Ororo gave the three guys the look, and they all went off to fine Remy, Logan following his scent.

"Why did yah have tah kidnap meh again? Emphasis on the again." Rogue snarled, ripping her hand out of Remy's.

"I need yo help to find mon pere." Remy shrugged.

"Why don't yah get yah wife tah help yah out?" Rogue smirked.

Remy gulped, got down on his knees and started begging Rogue to help him. And because of that lots of heads were turning towards them, making Rogue give in.

"Fine, fine ah'll help yah! Now let go of meh!" Rogue yelled, pushing him off of herself.

"Your un ange chere." Remy smiled brilliantly, standing up.

"Ah, know." Rogue rolled her eyes "Let's go."

"Where to chere?" Remy asked.

"Tah hell if ah know." Rogue shrugged, walking away, "Come on we need a boat."

"Have you got her scent yet?" Scott asked.

"No." Logan growled.

"Now have you got her scent?" Kurt asked.

"No." Logan growled louder this time.

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"What about n-"

"NO….wait….yeah…I got it, follow me." Logan instructed, running off, quickly followed by the two boys.

"This is going to be a long day." Ororo shook her head.

**And that's when I woke up…anyways review and tell me if you liked it or if my dreams aren't worth writing down.**


End file.
